Change Of Heart
by mickys411
Summary: The sequel to The Big Day which takes place at the reception As Peter and Dana get married and ready to begin a new chapter, another GB couple seem to be on the verge of falling apart after that night However, both couples receive "expecting" news
1. Chapter 1

At the Marquee Ball, the guest who attended the wedding waited for arrival of the newlyweds.  
The three ghostbusters were seated at a table with their dates.  
"This was a wonderful wedding," Jenny said to Ray.  
"I agree.  
I'm happy for Dana and Peter," Ray added.  
"Me to.  
You know, my cousin is getting married in two months in Kentucky, would you like to be my guest?"  
"I would love to."  
Ray and Jenny then shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, Winston and Grace happily watched Jessica and Christopher playing with Dana's niece and nephew, and Andre's step-kids.  
"Looks like the kids are having a lot of fun," said Winston.  
"I'm glad that they're all getting along, said Grace, who turned to him and asked, "By the way, I talked to my parents the other night.  
They're coming when the kids have off from school for break, and they would really like to see you."  
"That sounds great.  
I'd like that."  
Winston then kissed Grace on the cheek.

"Still can't believe Peter and Dana are now married.  
It was a lovely service," Egon said to Jeanie, who didn't replied.  
"Jeanie, are you OK?"  
She snapped out of her trance and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You haven't really said anything since we left the church."  
"It's just, I can't believe Louis is here with some bimbo."  
Never mind Louis, we're together."  
"I know."  
Egon became rather concerned by the way Jeanie's answer came out.

Just then, the DJ spoke to the crowd.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, now entering for the first time, Dr. Peter and Mrs. Dana Venkman."  
Everyone stood up, clapped and cheered as Peter and Dana entered the ballroom.  
While the three ghostbusters, Jenny and Grace applauded for the bride and groom, all Jeanie could do was have her eyes on Louis, being cozy with his "date".  
"I've never seen Peter this happy," said Ray.  
"Me neither," Winston added, as the two took notice, of Peter and Dana with her parents and Oscar.  
At that moment, the bride and groom made their way over.  
"Hi everyone," said Dana.  
"Hey fellas," said Peter, who received hand shakes from his fellow ghostbusters.  
"Dana, Peter congradulations to the both of you," said Grace.  
"Dana, you look beautiful, and made such a lovely bride," said Jenny.  
"Thank you," Dana answered, with a glowing smile on her face.  
"You did man," Winston said to Peter.  
"We couldn't be more happier for you and Dana," said Ray.  
"All the best to you both," Egon added.  
"Thank you everyone," said Dana.  
"Oh yes, congrats you two," Jeanie said to Peter and Dana, coming out of another haze.  
"Say, can I have a quick word with you two for a moment?" Egon asked Peter and Dana.  
The three went into a quiet corner of the ballroom as Egon said," I don't know what to say to Jeanie.  
She's very fixated on Louis being here.  
I know it was beyond my control of who was invited, but I can't seem to get her attention away from him and his "date"," said Egon.  
"Try to distract her by romancing her," Peter suggested.  
"Keep her mind occupied by paying attention to," Dana added.  
"By the end of the night, she'll forget about what's his face.  
See it's working for me."  
"Thank you," Egon spoke as he went back to the table.  
"And Dr. and Mrs. Venkman will share their first dance as husband and wife," said the DJ as "How Deep Is Your Love?" by the Bee Gees began to play.  
"Now if you will excuse me Spengs, it's time to dance with my lady," said Peter, leading Dana to the dance floor.  
"Good luck," said Dana.  
"Thank you again," said Egon.

"Is everything OK?" Ray asked Egon, after sitting down.  
"Yes, I wanted to let Peter know that he left the airline tickets for the honeymoon on his desk at the fire house," Egon answered.  
Just then a photographer approached the table.  
"Smile everyone," said the photographer.  
The three ghostbusters placed their arms around their girlfriends.  
Egon took it a step further by placing his hand on Jeanie's, who was still looking over at Louis, while everyone else smiled.

Egon tried as he might the rest of the reception, but no matter what he did, Jeanie took no notice, as she still had an eye on Louis and his "date"  
When Dana and Peter invited everyone on the dance floor, everyone joined.  
The DJ played "Human" by Human Leauge.  
The very song Egon and Jeanie danced to at the diner, the night they went to another wedding.  
At first Jeanie had no interest, but she didn't want to disappoint Egon as she always said it's their song.  
While Jeanie did enjoy dancing with Egon at first, but when she saw Louis, who practically had his head on his "date's" chest, her mood changed once again.  
Egon tried to distract Jeanie with another dance, but that proved to be fruitless.

Even during the dinner course, Jeanie just picked at her meal, as she watched Louis and his "date" feeding each other the food and later cake.  
"OK ladies, gather round for the boquet toss.  
"Come on Jeanie, it's going to be fun," said Jenny, getting her up from her chair.  
"I don't think so," said Jeanie.  
"Give a try Jeanie.  
Jenny and I are doing it for fun," said Grace.  
"OK," said Jeanie, as she stood up.  
"And for the fellas, there's the garter toss," the DJ added.  
"I think I may set this one out," said Egon.  
"Come on Egon, none of that stuff about who every catches those items is the next person to get married," said Ray.  
"Yeah, this is all in good fun," Winston added.  
"If you say so," said Egon, getting up from his seat.

The women stood to one side, while the men were on the other.  
First, Dana threw her boquet of flowers to the women, and were caught by Louis's "date".  
Next, Peter gingerly removed Dana's garter, and tossed it to them men, and landed in Louis's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone clapped, except for Jeanie for Louis and his "date", who gave him a big hug.  
Jeanie was on her way back to the table, but not before ordering another glass of wine from one of the waiters.  
Her third or forth as she lost count.  
"Jeanie, wait.  
The photographer wants to take our picture," Jenny called out.  
Jeanie wasn't up to it, but didn't want to upset anyone, so she fake a smile or two for the camera, posing with Dana, Grace, Jenny and the ghostbusters.  
After the photographer left, Louis and his "date" approached everyone.  
"Oh Dana, Peter, glad I found you two.  
I wanted to wish you both all the best on your marriage," said Louis.  
"Thank you Louis, that's very nice of you," said Dana.  
"Thanks Louie, Peter added, And don't worry, we will file out taxes as joint and Oscar will be both our dependant."  
"I really appreciate that, it will make my job a lot easier, said Louis, as he indicated his "date", By the way, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Denise."  
"It's very nice to meet you all and congradulation Peter and Dana," said Denise.  
"Thank you Denise," said Dana.  
"Thank you," Peter.  
"So how did you and Louis meet?"  
"I wanted to sign up for self-defense classes at the YMCA, but the only class that had opening was a dance class, so I figured what the hey and brush up on my box step.  
Denise was a student and we hit it off."  
"Louis is such a sweet guy.  
We've been seeing each other for the last 4 months," said Denise.  
"We went to Florida to see my Mom, who loves her.  
In fact, here's a photo of the three of us at Disney World."  
Louis took a photo out of his wallet of him, Denise and his Mother, smiling for the camera, wearing matching Mickey Mouse ear hats.  
Jeanie felt taken back, as when Louis took her to meet his mom, neither one of them had a desire to go to Disney, or any of the other places she suggested during the trip.  
"And here's a photo of when I introduced to my folks who loved him", said Denise, as she took a photo out of her purse, of herself with Louis and her parents.  
Peter held back a few chuckles as he noticed that Denise's folks were a lot like her and Louis.  
The Mother was a leggy red hair, while the Father was short with a bad haircut and glasses like Louis.  
"Daddy's an accountant as well, so he and Louis talked numbers all night," said Denise.  
"Come on turtle dove, let's get our photo taken," said Louis.  
"Oh Luby, you say the cutest things," said Denise.  
"It was great seeing you all, Jeanie you look good."  
After Louis and Denise left, Jeanie, looked to Peter and Dana, and said, "Hey you two, I hate to leave but I've got plans with Monica in the morning.  
I promised to help her move.  
Congradulations and good night."

Jeanie went to the table, grabbed her purse and shawl, and headed for the door.  
"Jeanie, wait," Egon called out to her.  
He managed to catch up to Jeanie, as she walked outside the door.  
"Jeanie, what's going?  
Have I done anything wrong?" Egon asked.  
"No, you've been wonderful all evening.  
It's Louis," Jeanie answered.  
"What does Louis have to do with all this?"  
"When we were together, and he took me to visit his Mom, we never went to Disney, hell we never even left the apartment.  
And what he said to me, Jeanie you look good, it was like he was just faulting her in front of me."  
"Jeanie, I want to ask you something, and I hope it doesn't upset you," said Egon.  
"What is it?" asked Jeanie.  
"Do you still have feelings for Louis?  
Because if so, please tell me.  
I'll respect what every it is."  
"No, my heart belongs to you."  
"You didn't seem to care earlier when I told you that we're together."  
"It's just that..  
Never mind you won't understand."  
"Tell me Jeanie.  
I will understand."  
"Louis was my first "real" boyfriend.  
Sure I went out with a few guys, but they would always use me as the "sub" girl."  
"What's a "sub" girl.  
"When a guy takes a girl like me out to the prom or a party, then leaves her for a girl like Denise."  
Tears began to fall from Jeanie's eyes  
"It was like being in high school all over again," Jeanie wept.  
"I'm sorry Jeanie," said Egon, as he handed her a tissue from his jacket.  
"Thank you," said Jeanie as she dabbed her eyes.  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
"A little," Jeanie answered.  
"Do you want to go back to the party?"  
"Actually, after what happened tonight, I rather not."  
"I'll take you home then.  
Wait here."  
When he went back into the ballroom to let Winston and Ray know that he was taking Jeanie back to her apartment, Egon congradulated Peter and Dana once more before leaving, went back out to meet Jeanie and hailed them a cab.

When the taxi pulled up at her place, Egon told the driver that he would be back down shortly and helped Jeanie out of the car.  
The two walked into the complex and went up to her level together.  
However, after he walked her in the apartment, Jeanie took Egon's hand and said, "Don't leave yet."  
"OK, just give me a moment," said Egon, who raced downstairs to tell the cab driver he was staying, and paid for the ride.  
Egon then went back to Jeanie's place to find her nearly asleep on the couch.  
"Jeanie," he whispered.  
Jeanie then whispered back, "Do you still love me Egon?"  
"Of course I do," he answered.  
Jeanie wrapped her arms around him and the two began to kiss.  
In between kissing, Jeanie whispered, "I'm tired."  
Egon carried Jeanie off the couch, went into the bedroom and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Egon woke up the next morning, realizing that he was still at Jeanie's apartment.  
He also realized that he was in bed with her.  
"What have I done?" Egon quietly said.  
As he left Jeanie sleep, Egon quietly got out of the bed, picked up his clothes up off the floor, quickly got dressed, trying not to wake her up, kissed Jeanie on her left temple and left the apartment.  
Egon, hailed a cab, which drove him to the firehouse.

When he arrived at the firehouse, Egon, had hoped that Ray and Winston were asleep as the reception went on after he and Jeanie left.  
However, his two fellow ghostbusters were awake and working on Ecto1.  
"Hey you're back," Ray called.  
"Where were you all night?" asked Winston.  
"You missed Peter and Dana."  
"They came by to pick up the tickets and say good-bye before heading off on their honeymoon."  
"I stayed at Jeanie's," Egon answered.  
"Really?" asked Ray.  
"You spent the night at Jeanie's.  
You two really must be serious," said Winston.  
"I don't want to talk about it, and I would appreciate if neither one of you and that includes Venkman when he returns bring this incident up again."  
Egon excused himself to go upstairs to take a shower and change out of his wrinkled suit.  
"What was that all about?" Winston asked.  
"Beats me," Ray answered.  
The two shrugged their shoulders and went back to work on the car.

A short time later, a call came in for a job and the now three member team took it.  
During the car ride to the assignment, Egon kept to himself, but was focus on the task as he, Winston, and Ray captured a class 3 entity.  
When the three arrived back to the firehouse and emptied the ghost-filled trap into the containment unit, Egon turned to his fellow ghostbusters and said, "Gentlemen, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier today.  
Please forgive my improper comment."  
"That's OK Egon," Ray spoke.  
"We didn't mean to pry into your business," Winston added.  
"It was just a rough night, so it's best we just leave well left alone," said Egon.  
While the rest of the day went on as usual for the ghostbusters with two more cases, though he did keep his mind on the jobs, the rest of the time was what he was going to say to Jeanie the next day.

When Monday morning arrived, Jeanie appeared at the firehouse at her regular set time.  
"Good morning Ray.  
Good morning Winston," she called out taking her seat at her desk.  
"Morning Jeanie," Ray and Winston answered, as Winston had came down the stairs to do some laundry and Ray was placing a clean flightsuit back into his locker.  
Egon looked up from adjusting the tunings on a PKE meter said, "Good morning Jeanie."  
Jeanie didn't answer him back.  
Though he thought about greeting Jeanie again, Egon knew he would not get a respond.  
So he placed the meter down and walked up to her desk.  
"Is everything alright Jeanie?" Egon asked.  
"Dr. Spengler, I have work to get done," Jeanie snapped at him.  
"Very well Jeanie, I'll let you get back to work."  
"That's Ms. Melmitz to you."  
Egon returned to his desk, feeling a bit taken back by Jeanie's attitude.  
While they did witnessed what happened, Ray and Winston knew it wasn't their place to say anything, so they went about their business.  
Egon decided to tried again speaking to Jeanie later on in the day, but her tone was just as icy as it was earlier.  
In fact, her lack of egknowledgement towards Egon continued on through out the rest of the week.  
He did get some encouragement comments here and there from Ray and Winston such as, "Maybe she's having a bad day." and "She'll come around."  
Egon couldn't understand why Jeanie was acting the way she was.  
He felt so discouraged, that Egon had decided to just give up.

As the days and weeks followed, Ray and Winston had hoped things would turn around and that Jeanie and Egon would patch things up and the awkwardness would end, as it was like walking on egg shells with the two of them.  
However, nothing changed.  
One day before she came in to work, Egon brought in flowers and put them on Jeanie's desk, only to find them in the garbage can later on.  
And it wasn't just Ray and Winston who had to deal with the situation.  
When Peter returned from his honeymoon, while the other ghostbusters welcome him back and asking if they had a great time, which they did, except for now Peter thinks Dana had gotten food poisioning and had to go to the doctor, whileJeanie just asked if he had a safe trip, for Dana to get better, and nothing more.  
That was when Peter took notice when he invited Jeanie and Egon to go on a double date with him and Dana.  
Jeanie in returned responded by saying, "I rather not."  
Peter didn't help the situation by jokingly saying, "Lovers spat."  
Jeanie got up from her desk and said, "Excuse me, I'm going to get some coffee and try my hardest not to dump it on Venkman's head.  
"I better head back to the lab," said Egon, as he went up stairs.  
"Did I miss something?" asked a confused Peter.  
Ray whispered something into Peter's ear, causing his mouth and eyes to open wide.  
"I really did miss a lot," said Peter.  
"Jeanie's fine when only Ray and I are around, but she changes when Egon's with us," Winston explained.  
"How bout Egon?" Peter asked.  
"Throwing himself into his work, and keeping to himself, just like he used to be," Ray answered.

Just then, Jeanie approached the three ghostbusters and said, "Do you guys mind if I leave early.  
I'm suddenly not feeling so well."  
"Not at all Jeanie," said Winston.  
"Take all the time you need," said Peter.  
"Feel better soon," Ray added.  
"Thank you guys.  
Just do me a favor and don't tell Egon," said Jeanie.  
"If you say so," said Peter.  
Jeanie collected her items and left the firehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Jeanie had left the firehouse early, saying she wasn't feeling well, and all four ghostbusters, especially Egon was very concerned.  
He had tried calling her apartment a number of times everyday, but never got an answer.  
On what was the fifth day Jeanie was out, Egon had planned on driving over to Jeanie's place to check on her, after she didn't answer her phone yet again when he tried to call.  
"Ray do you mind if I take the car to Jeanie's?" he asked.  
"Sure let me get you the keys," Ray answered.  
"Thank you."  
And while you're over there, ask her what's been going on with her not just physically but emotionally.  
We've had a lot of callers complain about her attitude on the phone," said Peter, as he carried a few boxes of his belongings down the stairs, as he had officially moved to Dana's apartment.  
"Never mind that, the important thing is that Jeanie's OK," Winston pointed out.

Just then, Dana, pushing Oscar in a stroller entered the firehouse.  
"Hey fellas," she called out.  
"Hi Dana.  
"Hi Oscar," Ray, Winston and Egon called out.  
"Why hello Mrs. Venkman," said Peter, as he greeted his now step-son and new bride with a kiss.  
"Hi Peter," Dana said with a chuckle.  
"Just getting the last of my stuff to bring home."  
"Not all of it, we told him to keep his cheesy desk decorations here for Dana's and Oscar's sake," Winston pointed out.  
"I appreciate that.  
Anyway, I thought I stopped by to tell Peter the news of my results from the Doctor's appointment.  
"If you two want to talk about it in private, we'll leave you alone," said Egon.  
"Actually, it wasn't food poisioning, but a bug.  
A nine month bug to be exact.  
Peter, I'm pregnant."  
"You mean I'm going to have a baby?  
I mean you're having a baby?  
I mean we're going to have a baby?!"  
"Yes we are."  
"Wahoo!  
Fellas, I'm going to be a Father!" Peter shouted with joy.  
While Peter was happy to have Oscar for a step-child, he secretly hoped that he and Dana would have one of their own.  
Peter then picked up Dana, spun her around, then quickly put her back on the ground, once he realized what he was doing.  
"Sorry, I don't want to wake the baby," said Peter.  
Dana laughed and said, "That's OK Peter.  
It's great news."  
As the team congrudulated the expecting parents, Peter knelt down to Oscar and said, "Hear that buddy.  
You're getting a little brother or sister."  
During that moment, Jeanie entered the firehouse.  
"Good morning Dr. Venkman, Dr. Stantz, Winston  
Sorry if I'm late coming in," said Jeanie, who sounded down, Hi Dana, Hi Oscar.  
"Welcome back Jeanie," said Ray.  
"Thank you Ray," Jeanie answered in that same tone.  
"It great to see you Jeanie.  
We all missed you," said Egon.  
Jeanie didn't respond to his comment.  
"I hope you're feeling better Jeanie," said Dana.  
Not really, but I thought work would keep my mind occupied," Jeanie answered.  
"Maybe this news will brighten your day," said Winston.  
"What is it?" asked Jeanie.  
"Dana's pregnant, we're having a baby," said Peter.  
Jeanie burst out crying instantly.  
"I wouldn't had seen her take it this emotionally," said Peter.  
"Jeanie what's the matter?" Ray asked trying to comfort her.  
"Guys, I'm not really sick.  
I'm like Dana, Jeanie answered through sobs, I'm pregnant!"  
"What?" asked Peter.  
Jeanie managed to get her crying under control and said, "I'm pregnant."  
She then glared over at Egon and said, "Congradulation Dr. Spengler, you're going to be a father."  
Egon just stood still with a look of shock on his face.  
He soon somehow manage to approach Jeanie.  
"Jeanie I.."  
"Get away from!" Jeanie shouted at him.  
"Jeanie if you would just let me.." said Egon, who got cut off again.  
"You know very well what you did," Jeanie snarled.  
She turned to everyone and said, "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't stay here.  
I have to go.  
"Congradulations Peter and Dana." said Jeanie, before she headed out the door and left.

Once Jeanie was outside, all eyes were on Egon.  
"Look everyone, if you would just let me explain," he said.  
"Don't worry Egon, the important thing is you're concerned about Jeanie," said Winston.  
"Spengler, we were all there at the wedding, she was upset.  
You were there for her, but things happened," said Peter.  
"I think Jeanie is just overwhelm by everything," Ray suggested.  
"What really matters is Egon, is how you feel about Jeanie.  
You care about her right," asked Dana.  
"Yes I do," Egon answered.  
"And you love her."  
"Yes, I love.  
She was the one who got to open myself up.  
I really love.  
And I want to be with her.  
I want to take care of her, be there for her and the baby."  
"Well then what are you waiting and just standing around here for, go after her," said Peter.  
"We'll take care of things here," said Ray.  
"Go find Jeanie and tell her what you just told us," Winston suggested.  
"I will," said Egon as he went to the door.  
"Good luck Egon," Dana called out.  
"Thank you."  
And with that Egon left the firehouse in hopes of finding Jeanie.  
"Do you really think he cares about her?" Peter asked.  
"His eyes gave it away," Dana answered.  
"How can you tell?"  
"Egon looked directly at us when he expressed how he felt.  
I've seen that look before."  
"Where?"  
"From you.  
On the day you proposed to me."  
Dana and Peter held each other and Oscar tight, as they along with Ray and Winston had hope Egon will find Jeanie and tell her what he felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Egon began looking for Jeanie.  
While he originally planned on taking Ecto1 around town, at the last minute he though he had better luck by walking the streets.  
Egon felt like he had been searching the whole city looking for Jeanie.  
He even stopped a few of her favorite places and shops to see if she was there.  
But Egon had no such luck.  
As he walked down yet another street, Egon walked past a nearby diner and as luck would have it, spotted Jeanie in the window.  
He quickly went inside and slide into the booth where Jeanie was sitting.  
She looked up at Egon and said in the same snarl as she did before, "What are you doing here?"  
"I've been looking all over for you.  
We need to talk," said Egon.  
"There's nothing to talk about," said Jeanie.  
At that moment, a waitress came to the table.  
"Another iced tea miss?" the waitress asked Jeanie.  
"Yes please," Jeanie answered.  
"And for you sir?"  
"Coffee please," Egon replied, as he knew that if he didn't order anything, he would be asked to leave.  
After the waitress refilled Jeanie's drink and brought Egon his coffee, she left.  
"Jeanie, what happened the night of Peter and Dana's wedding was unexpected and unplanned for.  
But I.." said Egon as he got cut off once more by Jeanie.  
"That's a great way to put it, said Jeanie in a sarcastic tone.  
"Damn it Jeanie, would you please let me explain myself.  
I've been looking for you because I don't blame you.  
I take full responsibility for my actions."

Jeanie began to cry.  
"Jeanie, I'm sorry if I snapped like that.  
I'm just as shock about this as you are," said Egon.  
"It's not it," Jeanie wept.  
"Then what is it?"  
It was my fault.  
You were a perfect gentleman that night, and all I care about was Louis and his "date".  
I had too much to drink that night, and you took me home.  
I was even the one who pressured you into.. you know."  
Jeanie lifted her glasses and dabbed her eyes with a napkin.  
She then said, "This was all my fault and I took my anger out on you.  
I'm sorry Egon.  
I don't deserve a wonderful man like you.  
If you want to dump me, I understand."  
"Why would I want to break up with you.  
I love you Jeanie," said Egon.  
"Even after the way I treated you the last few weeks.  
"Yes, you were just angry and scared."  
"Yes I was.  
And I was mostly afraid of you judging me."  
I would never judge you or do anything to hurt you.  
If anything I want to be with you.  
I want to be there for you and the baby."  
After all, it's our baby."  
"Egon, after what you told me about your childhood, I wouldn't think you wanted kids, that why I was scared to say any thing."  
"I never said anything about not wanting children, I was scared that I'd turn into my own father."  
"Egon, I've never met your Father, but the way you talk about him, you are nothing at all like him.  
Egon, you are your own person.  
And I have seen you open up so much indeed as you told me."

Egon took Jeanie's hands into his and said, "Jeanie, I love you so much.  
You mean everything to me.  
I felt for years my heart was frozen, and it's now melted.  
I promise to be here for you and this child everyday of my life."  
I love you and this baby already."  
A new batch of tears fells from Jeanie's eyes.  
"Egon, I love you so much and the baby."  
The two then shared a kiss.  
Egon then pulled something out of his pocket, and placed it on the table.  
"What is it?" Jeanie asked.  
"Open it," Egon answered.  
"Egon, it's not my birthday."  
I know it's two months away.  
I was going to give it to you on your birthday during dinner at our favorite Italian restaurant.  
Candles, champagne.  
"You've been taking lessons from Venkman," Jeanie said with a giggle.  
I may not look it, but I do have a romantic bone in my body somewhere," Egon replied with a chuckle in return.  
Jeanie carefully opened the box, which held a small sliver band ring, with a pink stone on top.  
"I know it's not much on a ghostbusters' salary, but.."  
Once again Egon couldn't finish as Jeanie asked, "Egon, are you asking that question?"  
"If you say no, I'll understand," said Egon.  
Through a batch of now happy tears, Jeanie spoke, "The answer is yes."

Back at the firehouse, three ghostbusters, Dana, now along with Jenny, Grace and the kids, who came by after Ray and Winston called them, explaining what happened earlier of how Jeanie walked about of the firehouse and Egon going to look for her, which was hours ago.  
While Christopher and Jessica kept to themselves by doing homework and playing with Oscar, everyone else sat around feeling worried.  
"Maybe we should call the police," Dana suggested.  
"That might a good idea," Jenny added.  
"I agree.  
I'm really worry about Jeanie and now Egon," said Ray.  
"I hope he was able to find her," Winston added.  
"What I'm most concerned about is that what if Jeanie rejects Egon, and he does something that he'll regret or worse," Peter pointed out.  
"Come on man, Egon's too smart for that."  
"He has been pretty heartbroken the way Jeanie's been treating him."  
"I have to agree with Peter on this one Winston.  
The way you all have described what's been happening the last few weeks," said Grace.  
"Well, let's not waste more time waiting around.  
Let's form a search party and look for them," Ray suggested.

Just then, the door of the firehouse opened, and Jeanie and Egon entered.  
They were holding hands and both had big smiles upon their faces.  
The three ghostbusters, along with Dana, Jenny and Grace rushed to greet them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank god you guys are back," Grace spoke.  
"We were so worry about you two," added Dana.  
"We were ready to go out looking for you," said Winston.  
"And calling the police," Peter pointed out.  
"It's OK everyone.  
Nothing to worry about.  
Things are good between Egon and I now," said Jeanie, with a smile.  
"Actually, it's wonderful," said Egon.  
"What happened?" asked Ray.  
"You made up?" Jenny added.  
"Well," said Jeanie, showing off her hand, wearing the ring that Egon had given her.  
"Jeanie, did Egon proposed?" asked Dana.  
"He did.  
After he found me at a diner, we talked and he gave me this."  
Dana, Jenny, and Grace looked at the ring and took turns hugging Jeanie, along with congradulating her, while Egon got hand shakes from his fellow ghostbusters.  
"Bout time you popped the question," said Peter.  
"Have you set a date yet?" asked Ray.  
"We already had," Egon answered.  
"When?" said Winston.  
"What I mean to say is Jeanie and I already got married."  
Everyone stood in complete shock, as no one could had imagine Egon and Jeanie pulling off something unexpected as this.  
"We eloped at city hall," said Jeanie.  
"The mayor preformed the service," Egon added.  
"He owed you guys a favor, now you're even."

Jeanie and Egon took notice of everyone's faces.  
"What's the matter?" Egon asked.  
"Are you upset with us or mad?" asked Jeanie.  
"On no, quite the opposite," said Dana.  
"If anything, we're happy for you both," said Ray.  
"We're glad that you were able to patch things up after what's been happing the last few weeks," said Winston.  
"We just wanted to see you two tie the knot," Jenny added.  
"You got to see Dana and I wed," said Peter.  
"Jeanie and I talked about it and we just wanted to keep it simple.  
Just the two of us," said Egon.  
"We're planning on having a traditional wedding and party after the baby is born," Jeanie added.  
"That will be wonderful," said Grace.  
"Peter, Dana, I hope you two aren't upset that we spoiled your happy news," said Jeanie.  
"Jeanie, Peter myself and all of us are thrilled about you and Egon," said Dana.  
"All the best to you both," Peter added.  
"I just have an idea, if you agree to it Jeanie," said Ray.  
"What is it?" asked Jeanie.  
"Since Peter's moving out and going to live with Dana, how about you moving into the firehouse?"  
"I don't want to put you guys out."  
"Jeanie, there's a captain's quarters with a private bathroom that will be perfect for you and Egon," said Winston.  
"That is if you want to," Egon said to Jeanie.  
"I want to," she answered.  
Jeanie and Egon then got hugs from everyone, including the kids, who heard the happy news.

Over the next few weeks, times were busy for the ghostbusters.  
Not just job assignments, but two moves.  
With their family now growing, Dana and Peter moved into a larger sized apartment in their complex that had four rooms instead of two, and Jeanie moved out of her place and into the firehouse.  
Being that Dana and Jeanie were both expecting and were soon starting to show, the two did minimal, easy work, while the ghostbusters along with the help of Jenny and Grace moved the furniture.  
Even Christopher and Jessica lend a hand with doing some of the clean up and organizing.  
Since the captain's room was used a storage room, it took a lot of work to fix it up to make it look a bedroom, and it paid off once the task was completed.

One the day she had officially moved into the firehouse, Jeanie and Egon sat on the bed together in their 'new' room.  
"Can't believe I'm living in the firehouse now," said Jeanie.  
"How do you feel about it?" asked Egon.  
"Like I'm home and happy."  
"At least now that Venkman moved out, you'll be able to sleep without hearing him snore."  
"You snore as well."  
Egon cocked an eyebrow and said, "I do not nor have I ever snored."  
"You never seen yourself when you're sick, said Jeanie, who then mimicked the time Egon had a bad cold, by closing her eyes, opening her mouth wide and making snoring sounds, I even have a picture to proof it."  
Egon's eyes opened wide as he asked, "You did what?"  
"Had you for a minute," Jeanie giggled at his expense.  
Egon respond to the joke as he gave her a look and began to tickle her ribs.  
"Hehehehehaha..Egon cut it out..hahahah!" Jeanie laughed.  
"Now you know what it feels like being on the other side of this," Egon said with a chuckle, as he was able to get back at Jeanie for all the times she tickled him.  
"I..hahahahaha...mean it..hahahahah!"  
"Say the magic word."  
"Hahahaha!..hold on...hahahaha..I felt the baby move...hahahaha!"  
Egon instantly stop tickling Jeanie and asked, "Really?"  
"Yes."  
Jeanie placed her hand on her small growing stomach and said, "Right here.  
Egon placed his hand on Jeanie's stomach and said with a slight emotion in his voice, "I do feel it.  
I can't believe that's our baby."  
"I know.  
I can't believe this is real, but it is."  
"Call me sappy, but I'm looking forward to seeing him for the first time."  
"Or her."  
Him, her, as long as it's healthy."  
"Let me ask you Egon, if I wasn't pregnant, would you still want to marry me?"  
"Of course.  
Jeanie, I love you.  
No matter what happens, for better or worst, I will always love."  
"I love you to."  
The two wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Peter entered.  
"Hey hey hey, save that for the honeymoon," he called out.  
"Peter, haven't you ever heard of knocking," said Jeanie as her and Egon's intimate moment got inturupted.  
"What is it Venkman?" Egon asked.  
"There's an issue with the containment unit.  
Ray said he thought he smelled smoke," Peter answered.  
"How the hell is that possible?"  
Egon and Jeanie followed Peter down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

As them made it to the main level, Egon and Jeanie were greeted by Peter, Dana, Oscar, Winston, Grace, Christopher, Jessica, Ray and Jenny.  
"Surprise!" everyone shouted.  
"What is all this?" Jeanie asked.  
"Look up," Dana answered.  
Above the doorway was a home-made painted banner that read, Congradulations and Best wishes Egon and Jeanie.  
"We felt bad that we couldn't be there when you two got married," said Ray.  
"And you told us you were planning on a traditional ceremony after the baby comes," Jenny.  
"But we wanted to do something special for you both," said Ray.  
"So we decided to reenact what we missed and throw you a party," said Peter.  
"This is quite a surprise.  
Thank you," said Egon.  
"You guys are the best," said Jeanie.  
"Well, let's put on a wedding," said Grace.  
"I'm mess.  
I'm not dressed to get married," said Jeanie, indicating the T-shirt, sneakers and jeans she was wearing.  
"Neither are we," said Jenny, as indeed she along with everyone else had on jeans and t-shirts as well.  
Jeanie looked up at Egon and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
"Let's get married," Egon said.

Ray played a an audio cassette tape of the wedding march, while Jenny played the role of photographer, as Jessica played flower girl, opposite to Christopher as ring bearer, walking down a 'mock' aisle to Ecto1,where Egon was standing, next to best man Winston, and Grace who would 'preform' the service, followed by Dana and Oscar who played a bride's maid and usher, as Mother and son walked together, and finally Jeanie, who was escorted by Peter.  
Grace began to speak.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Ms. Jeanie Anne Melmitz and Dr. Egon Leslie Spengler."  
"Leslie?" everyone, expect for Jeanie, who already knew asked, while Peter muffled a few chuckles.  
Egon cleared his throat and said, "It's a family name.  
Grace went on giving the ceremony.  
"If anyone here as any reason why this couple should not be join in holy matcharmony, please speak now or forever hold your peace," she said.  
"Oscar's told me he's had a crush on Jeanie since 9 months old, but he'll let her go," said Peter, causing everyone to laugh.  
"Now then, said Grace, Do you Jeanie take Egon, to be your lawful wedded husband?  
To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, in good times or bad, as long as you both shall live until death do you part."  
"I do," Jeanie answered.  
"Egon, do you take Jeanie to be your lawful wedded wife?  
To love and the cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, in good times or bad, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part."  
"I do," Egon answered.  
"And now the exchanging of the rings," said Grace.

Jessica and Christopher presented the rings.  
One was a purple ring, with a small "My Little Pony" on it, while the other was a dark green G.I. Joe decoder ring.  
"Sorry, the kids picked them out," Grace said with a laugh.  
"We hope you like them," said Christopher.  
"We used the money from our piggy back to get them," added Jessica.  
"The gumball machines at the supermarket," Grace pointed out.  
Jeanie picked up the G.I. Joe ring, placed it on Egon's thumb as it was too small for his ring finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
Egon then picked up the My Little Pony ring, placed it on Jeanie's pinky finger, has she was already wearing the ring he had given her and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
Grace spoke once more.  
"And now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.  
You may now kiss the bride."  
Egon and Jeanie shared a small but lovely kiss.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, allow to me to present Dr. and Mrs. Egon Spengler," said Grace.  
Everyone cheered and threw home-made confetti at Egon and Jeanie.

After the ceremony, a small party took place.  
Everyone had a wonderful time.  
The tape of the wedding march was replaced by a variety of other music and of course Egon and Jeanie had their first dance to their song Human Leage's Human of course.  
One of the cutest and funniest moments that happened was when Jeanie and Egon were feeding each other cake, before smashing it into their faces, covering their noses and mouths with frosting.  
Afterwards as the party was drifting to an end, Peter lifted his glass of champagne, and tapped the side, which got everyone's attention.  
"Thank you, he said, I would like to say a few words of congrudlations to Egon and Jeanie.  
I wish them all the happiness in their new life together.  
Not just as husband and wife, but as parents to."  
Jeanie and Egon were touched by Peter's words.  
"To Egon and Jeanie," said Ray, who raised his glass as well.  
"Egon and Jeanie," said the rest of the guests.  
Eveyone then clinqued their glasses of champagne(sparkling apple juice for Dana and Jeanie.)  
"Thank you everyone.  
I can't tell you just how touch Egon and I are by all this," said Jeanie, after she and Egon shared another kiss.  
"I do, said Egon, I have never really been close with my natural family, and because of that I withdrew any feelings from getting close to people.  
It wasn't until I met all of you, and especially Jeanie that I learned to open myself up more.  
I'm lucky to call all of you my family.  
And so I like to raise a glass to family.  
Our family.  
We all have different last names, but we have a closeness, caring, and love as any regular family would have.  
So here's to family."  
"Family," everyone said, as they once again clinqued glasses once more.  
Egon and Jeanie were lucky.  
Not just to have friends who they called family, but couldn't wait to begin the next chapter of their lives together with their own little family.

The End


End file.
